


Surrender of the heart

by crazy_echo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Spoilers for Skyfall, slight mentioning of plot from Golden Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_echo/pseuds/crazy_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt that toyed with the thought that Q isn't a Holmes Brother but Mycroft's son.</p><p>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=123712239#t123712239</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed for now, my beta is busy with school snd now I will be busy with crazy work schedule....

The questioning faces of the assembled people meet the tense lines of their new head.

"Normally you would not even know of this men's existence, but you're about to meet him, so a fair warning; during my time as chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, I only dealt once with him and it wasn't pleasant in the least," he spoke calm, only his face betraying how tense he felt.

Seeing Bond smirking face, the new M grinded his teeth. "I mean it Bond, he has the means to execute you right on the spot and nobody could charge him with anything," he warned the insolent double-oh, knowing that it probably meet deaf ears.

The warning was barely spoken; in walked a man in a tree piece suit, immaculate appearance carrying a umbrella. Alpha, Bonds mind supplied, followed by a attractive PA busy typing away on a blackberry.

"You all been called here based on the latest happenings." The man's voice was calm, controlled and to the point.

Seeing the Quartermaster flinch beside him, Bond leaned slightly to the front trying to shield the younger from the forming tension in the room.

"Miss Moneypenny, are you aware of the protocol that applies to following lead in the field when your superior is emotionally compromised," the man questioned not wasting any time on niceties.

Looking to her direct superior,who nodded slightly she answered. " Never take orders form a emotionally compromised superior, stick to the mission briefing, when in doubt abort mission and report to headquarter."

"That makes it near inexcusablethat you didn't. Not only did you not follow protocol but your actions caused the death of a valuable field operative." The tall auburn haired man's tone lacked any kind auf accusations, just stating facts, making the assembled feeling all the more wary.

The pretty beta crumbled visibly, sinking her head.

"I consider the removal from your position as a field agent, and the forsaken of a double-oh status as acceptable repression." For the man the situation seemed to be dismissed with it, if it were not for the unasked intrusion of the present double-oh.

"It's not like she really killed me," he cooly defended his colleague.

"Which makes what you did seem like treason agent Bond. The former M has been lenient with you, but I assure you, I 'am not! You may be one of the best double-ohs MI6 has, but in the last years you caused millions of property damage and lost valuable equipment, including prototypes. You can do with your own possessions as you please I couldn't care less if you blow up another house of yours. It would do you well to remember your only useful for MI6 as long as your work outdoes the damage you cause."

Gritting his teeth, holding back a snarl at the dig at Skyfall and the blatant threat, he decided to be silent.

Seeing the silence for the victory that it was, the alpha turned his attention to the young men besides double-oh-seven.

"Quartermaster."

"Sir?" Q took the man's cutting eyes and tone in stride.

"You're the youngest Quartermaster MI6 ever had, but that doesn't excuse tardiness! You enabled an enemies direct excess to our security systems, allowing said enemy to escape the holding cell, resulting ultimately in the death of your superior."

"Sir, I think those accusations are going too far," said Tanner standing up and taking place behind the young Quartermaster.

" Ultimately it was my decision where M was brought for safety after Silvas escape. It was also me that first employed Tiago Rodriguez,deeming him save and loyal." Willing to throw himself in the line to take the burnt for somethingthe considered his actual fault, only to have their head interfere, "It was me that ordered the Quartermaster to lay a trail to find my predecessor."

"No," Q interrupted the beginning fight.

"He is right, I should never have docked a outside frame on our network allowing access before not making sure that no security risk would be possible, I also should have started overworking the security measures after gaining my new position, not after the damage was already caused, this is entirely true. What isn't true is," and here the young man sat straight, icily looking into the alphas eyes,"that M's death, direct or indirect is of my making."

The alpha held the younger's eyes for awhile before nodding. "You can sit down Mr. Tanner, as you see the young omega can defend himself. "

Seeing surprised faces at the mentioning of his gender made the Quartermaster look with accusation to the alpha, whose lips curled into a barely there smirk, seizing the moment to come to an end.

"Considering that you already mentioned it, Rodriguez loyalty belonged to MI6 until the moment M was willing to sacrifice him for her own gains. A situation every agent should be willing to accept, after all everybody is replaceable. Make sure to take this into account the next time you seek new employees, I don't want another disaster like Rodriguez or what happened with 006."

Standing up he turned his attention to M. "I consider this done - for now.My assistant has some formalities to take care of with you. Meanwhile I will borrow your Quartermaster."

Before anybody could say something, said Quartermaster stood up and followed after the alpha out of the room.

Arriving in his office Q closed the door after his guest, going straight to his laptop, giving in some codes, which enabled the glass of his office to become opaque, shutting down recording of voice and sight.

"It was absolute unnecessary to threaten us all like this!And your accusation about M was absolutely uncalled for," the young man snapped.

Sprawling on the sofa in the room and looking like a lazy cat the alpha answered mildly ,"I do what is necessary and I needed to be sure you knew it wasn't your fault."

"Blaming oneself never helps. That quip to my gender was also uncalled for," Q raged, earning him a concerned look.

"I was always under the impression that you didn't have any issues with your gender."

Seeming to have made the younger even more agitated, deducing by the tensing of the slight frame, the older stood up, grapped the omega into a tight hug and nuzzled his nape.

Automatically the body in his arms tensed even more, followed by a anticipated yielding, arms grabbed desperately for the alpha to hold onto.

"You're very agitated, little one. It's been far too long that you were able to relax and feel save. But that's not all...you're near heat ... stopped taking your suppressants, just recently but still use scent neutralizer and contraceptives. I wasn't aware that you were seeing someone," was the mild admonishment.

"I didn't want you to," the smaller replied petulantly pressing his face back into the older's shirt.

Gently stroking the dark locks the alpha warned, "we will talk about this."

"Daddy, no!" Q fought his father, trying to get out of the embrace.

"Fortinbras, I won't allow some idiot alpha to bond with my son without my permission," Mycroft's tone hardened significantly, holding on to his distressed child.

"I'am grown up and can make my own decisions," Q persisted.

"And I don't doubt that, but as head of the house it is my right to meet a possible bondmate for any member of the family, and as your father I need to know that he's good enough for you," said the older, holding adamantly to his position.

Shedding some angry tears the younger replied, "Since when was anybody ever good enough for me."

Smiling sadly he kissed his sons forehead, "Come home this weekend, your mother misses you and your uncles haven't seen you in months."

Nodding defeated the smaller retreated from his father's arms and reconstituted the security measures in his office, effectively ending their conversation.

~~~

"You shouldn't work so late", a smooth voice whispered into his ear.

"I' am not in the mood double-oh-seven," was the grumpy reply.

Grabbing the back of the chair and spinning it around, making working on impossible, successfullysecuring Q's attention Bond nagged,"Today left us all a bit ropy, those were no idle threats."

"I' am quite capable to differentiate between professional and private critique, what he said was not unfounded, if he wanted to get rid of any of us we'd be already dead." Hoping to dismiss the situation and returning to his work, Q got ready to move his chair back.

Reaching for the younger's hand to stop being dismissed he leaned intook a deep breath, suddenly recoiling, baring his teeth."Did he threat you when you were alone with him? You practically reek of him," he hissed.

Shaking his hand free the Quartermaster rolled his eyes, " You should know better than to assume that I would allow any alpha to stomp over me."

"That does not explain why you smell like him," Bond insisted.

"He hugged me. Don't even start! He is happily bonded, I 'am sure you smelled that, even if you haven't noticed the ring he wore." Forcing a exasperated tone from Q at the territorial behaviour.

"He has no right..," tried the agent to argue.

"He has every right. He's my father," sighed the omega.

Not that he didn't enjoy catching Bond of guard, but he was too damn tiered for this.

"Did M know?" He inquired.

"The old one, yes. He, doesn't. Nobody beside you here does, it better stays that way." Was the promise of a miserable live should that advice not be followed.

"He was very hard with you." A undeniable statement.

"I deserved it. Despite what a lot of people think I earned my position based on my skills only."

Taking a hard look at Bond, seeing the gears practically shift behind those brilliant blue eyes he warned, "Don't stick your nose into this. I mean it, M didn't joke when he told you that he could kill you and believe me, if he knew what you did with me you would already be dead."

"Daddy's little darling," Bond grinned.

"Don't even joke about that, in a matter of second he knew already that I was seeing someone, and it will be only a limited amount of time before he knows who."

"I've survived worse," the older tried to pacify.

Now the Quartermaster was really distressed.

"Hey, calm down, it can't be that bad." That placation made it even worse.

"You don't have any imagination what my family is capable of."

Never having seen the younger so helpless he stood up reaching for the others jacket and threw it to him, " Here, I'm taking you home. You will eat, sleep and then we will talk."

Spouting a few curses, among them something rather insulting concerning alphas, the brunette powered the system down to follow Bond, who was already at the door.

The time until they arrived at Q's loft would usually involve a lot of bantering and could be considered foreplay in their case, but this time the younger was only starring lost out of the window, not saying anything at all.

He fed Q, helped him undress and tucked him into bed, all without any kind of protest.

Several hours laterhe was greeted by a disgruntled Q who joined him on the couch snatching the book, he was halfway through, from his hand and snorted.

"It's a classic." Came the protest.

"I'm aware, I was after all named after one of the characters."

Raising a expectant brow the agent refused to say anything.

"Fine! Just listen and wait until I'm done, I don't need any running commentary." Q prepared himself to speak, avoiding looking into his double-oh's eyes.

"Like many others I'm born under the 1918 breeding law[1]. My parents didn't know each other, my omega parent signed all rights for me off after my birth. My father was barely eighteen when I was born but decided to raise me anyway. I grew up with three alphas, my grandmothers mate had just died a few sacred months before I was born, which left her barely functioning. My uncle is just ten years my senior, so he wasn't really a help either. I grew up with the believing that I could achieve absolutely everything I wanted. The members in my family were always exceptional. As the years gone by, my father's political influence grew more and more, my uncle once told his flatmate that he is the British government and that is the closest description that fits. It was no coincidence that those laws were revoked 1990. Since the day I was born and it was clear that I would present as omega he did everything in his power to make sure I would not have to breed against my will just to follow my chosen career."

Pausing and assessing if the other was beginning to grasp what he was trying to say he looked.

"So your father has a lot of power and the means to get rid of me permanently, but the question is would he?" A questionable conclusion.

"What do you mean?" Not understanding the entire process spinning in Bonds head.

"He did so much to keep you happy and save, would he really do something that hurt you," Bond pressed on.

Looking doubtful Q answered, "He once admitted my uncle to a facility because hethought it was the best course of action to save him from himself, their relationship is still very strained."

"That's hardly comparable."

"True. If we were already bonded before he found out it wouldn't be a problem, he would make your life hell but he wouldn't harm you. But he found out now, and it's true that he can insist to meet any potential bondmate and deny the request,as head of the family."

"You would have gone behind his back." A pleased smile formed on the blonds lips.

"I'd rather ask for forgivenessthen for permission." A statement that usually caused several frictions within MI6 but always proved to be successful.

Laughing he drew the younger man in his arms.

~~~

The weekend came faster than he liked, he soon found himself back in his childhood home.

Halfway through the hall he could already hear his father and uncle arguing. Rolling his eyes he made a detour to the kitchen to fetch himself a cuppa, only to be greeted to the sight of his uncles bondmate.

"That bad," he mumbled.

"Hello, Fortinbras," the blond smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, uncle John." He happilywent to give the smaller a hug. John was one of the very few omegashe could stand and had taken a instant liking to, after shortly meeting him.

"You know the two, always arguing andegging each other on." The doctors calm reply showed how accustomed to family meetings he already was.

Nodding knowingly he asked, "Mother?"

"Still working when we left, but I assume not for that much longer," the older replied after a estimating look to the clock over the door, adding,

"We should join them before they get to the insults."

Laughing he crapped himself a cup of Earl Grey and followed John to the saloon.

The bantering abruptly stopped when they entered.

He went over to greet his father, then turned to his uncle.

"It's good to see you, Fortinbras," his uncle gave him one of his rare smiles and hugged him.

Surrounded by the smell of family he already started to relax.

Only to tense when his uncle inquired, "When will we meet your alpha?"

He knew his uncle didn't mean any harm with his deductions but the moment couldn't have been worse.

His father's relaxed demeanour instantly vanished.

"I told you we would talk about this."

"Now?" Hoping to delay the inevitable he dedicated himself to his tea.

"I want to meet him," his father demanded softly.

"You already did," the younger spat.

Calculating eyes narrowed, "Absolutely not, child! Bond is a entirely unacceptable choice for you."

"I love James." The emotional exclamation left his father cold.

"You will find somebody better!"

"I don't want to," was the desperate reply.

" There are ways and means to make sure you will never see him again."

His eyes widened at the blatant threat and he did something he hadn't done in over 12 years, he started to cry.

And that was the scenario his mother walked on in.

 

~INTERLUDE~

_When his first heat hit he was fourteen and never felt more alone in the world, used to his father being able to make everything better, everything right, but no kind words nor gentle touches helped this time. Not even the mortification over the pursued toys to help him along, really mattered. While his father could relate to him on a intellectual level, he more than anything needed someone to understand him emotionally. Suppressant would be able to solve the situation but before his cycle settled he wouldn't be allowed to take any._

_After his third excruciating heat, he decided to do something he knew his father would very much disapprove off._

_Using every bit of his Holmesian intelligence and skill to break into a building and steal a file that would hopefully be the answer to his suffering._

_Said file led him to a flat in Bloomsbury. Nervously he ringed the bell on a nice two story, one family house. The man that opened him had kind dark brown eyes and despite his age (mid-thirty) salt and pepper hair. Freshly showered he carried the unpolluted and sweet, calming smell that all omegas did._

_He cleared his throat, "Is your name Gregory?"_

_"Yes. How can I help you kid?"_

_Wrinkling his nose at the mention of his age he blatantly asked, " Have you given birth to a baby boy on October the 14th 1985?"_

_The man sucked in the air through his teeth, stumbling a step back. The reaction confirmed that he was right, what surprised him all the more was, that instead of having the door shut in front of his face, he was silently invited inside._

_He followed the older into what looked like a well lived in living room and took place an a comfortable leather sofa._

_The man - his birthparent looked at him with sad eyes, studying the youth in front of him._

_"Would you mind telling me your name," was the gentle inquire._

_"Fortinbras."_

_Gregory raised a eyebrow._

_"My father loves Shakespeare," he sighed._

_Nodding they starred at each other in awkward silence. His hands twitched and a smile broke out on the man's face, he carefully took place beside him and offered a hand. Omegas were very tactile people and the urge to touch was nearly overwhelming, so he grapped the offered hand with both of his. The skin was warm and dry, there were callouses but not from labouring, frequent use of pencil, so his job involved a lot of writing but there were also callouses that pointed to regular use of a gun, leaving only the conclusion,_

_"You're a police officer?"_

_"A Detective Inspector," was the correction, betraying no sign that he was surprised at all by his deduction._

_"Then I better shouldn't tell you how I found you," he contemplated, biting his lip._

_The smile he received in return was quiet mischievous, "I may can imagine."_

_He timidly returned the smile._

_"Is everything ok? I mean at home." Seeing worry shining in the brown eyes he rushed to explain,_

_"Yes, I just... my heat started recently.. I love my father but he really doesn't understand at all... I wanted..."_

_"Somebody that understands, that you could relate to," Gregory gently reasoned._

_He nodded relieved._

_"I understand, my parents were both betas, they loved me dearly but didn't really understand me."_

_Surprised he gazed into the older eyes._

_"I was adopted."_

_"Oh."_

_"Does your father know you're here?" The question he dreaded since he showed up, that would_ _signalize the end of their meeting._

_Squirming he shook his head._

_Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang._

_Indignant at himself Gregory stood up, "That should be my date I totally forget about, please wait a moment I will tell him to meet me another time."_

_Uncomfortable he sprung up and reasoned, "You don't need to, because of me."_

_Gentle eyes captured his gaze, "But I want to."_

_Which left him standing in the middle of the living room wringing his hands nervously._

_He heard the door opening, soft spoken words he didn't catch, but the familiar smell of alpha that drifted into his nose made him curious._

_Silently he sneaked to the hall trying to capture a look of Gregory's visitor, only to be caught at his first peak by said alpha._

_"Fortinbras? what are you doing here," the cultured voice inquired surprised._

_"Daddy," he guiltily whispered._

_The exclamation got him a surprised reaction from their host, who looked disturbed between his father and him._

_"Mycroft?"_

_"Ah, Gregory I don't know what my son is doing here, but I didn't want to introduce you to each other quiet this early." Turning his attention to the Detective Inspector who looked rather pale._

_Wrinkling his brows the DI asked, "You don't know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_Opening his mouth trying to say something, he started shaking his head and said, "I need to sit down."_

_The Holmes' followed the older into the living room._

_"Daddy, I wanted to meet my mother." Was all it took to ad motion to the chaos._

_"Mycroft, tell me you didn't know," the distressed omega demanded._

_Realisation hit hard, he stood up and took the now angry omega into his arms. "Gregory, I swear on Sherlock's life, I did not know or I would never have approached you. The breeding was arranged by my mother I had no idea about the identity of my child's mother!"_

_Worried he watched his parents, who took some time to calm down._

_"I'm sorry," he whimpered anguished._

_Gentle arms drew him into a hug and the pleasant smell of sandalwood and coffee enveloped him, while he cried for the first time he could remember._

_"Hush now, little one, nobody is angry with you."_

_He remembered falling asleep in his mother's arms while his father's big hands petted his head and both of their voices gently soothed him._

~INTERLUDE END~

Fleeing into his mother's arms he hid his face on the others shoulder, too shaken to calm down.

"Hey, love what iswrong?"

Shaking his head, he tried to vanish in his mothers hug.

Ignoring the tension in the room he was led away.

~~~~

Before his smartass Bondmate could make any undue remark he grabbed him and left the room, giving his brother-in-law time to sort his thoughts and hopefully to calm down, while he made a phone call to an old acquaintance.

~~~~

"I can't believe you," his mate snapped.

"It is my right." The tension was palpable, Gregory knew that his mate was unmovable when he believed to be right.

"Have you for one second thought about our sons happiness."

"It's all I can think about," was the curt reply at the soft spoken words.

"He is no naive little child, they've been seeing each other for over a year, this is serious." A reasoning that fell to deaf ears.

Their argument came to a sudden stop when John walked in, followed by Sherlock and a another man that made the usually so controlled alpha bare his teeth and snarl menacingly.

"Thank you for calling, Captain." Bond used the opportunity to thank John.

"You're welcome Commander. If you survive this it would be quiet nice to meet again under different circumstances."

Nodding at the short blond omega who left with the tall dark haired alpha, he kept his focus entirely on thethreat in front of him, so it wasn't a surprise that a amused chuckle to his left broke his focus.

The man's presence left the usually cool agent awed.

"He is yours," the alpha with the brilliant blue eyes realized astounded.

Nodding, the omega placed himself strategically between him and his now irritated alpha.

"I believe mother would be quiet amused by this."

"She would, wouldn't she," he agreed wistfully.

"If you make our baby boy unhappy, you will find out how very much I and Olivia are alike," Gregory warned.

Nodding formal and bowing his head as sign of acceptance, Bond relaxed.

"Down the hall, the last room left. I expect you to stay for dinner."

"Of course, Detective Inspector." Taking the offered chance to retreat, he did just that.

Waiting until the door closed behind their guest, he dedicated his full attention to the glowering British government behind him.

"Thank you," Greg replied, knowing full well that if he were anybody else he wouldn't have been allowed such liberties.

"I' am not happy." A statement, pure and simple.

"I know, but believe me, they're well matched." Holding against his stubborn mate.

"She was your mother." The shift of topic made Greg smile sadly.

"Our son and me are more alike than you think. When I was sixteen I've gone on a mad dash to find my birthmother," the smaller reminisced.

"Olivia Mansfield."

Nodding he smiled, "She often talked about him, while he made her furious she held him in the highest regard. I've only met him once, by her grave. He told me that she talked just as often about me."

Looking long and hard at the man he shared his live with Mycroft faltered.

"Considering the doctors involvement and my brothers nature to contradict me for the sole purpose of it, I wisely surrender."

Taking his mates hand and cupping his face with the other he gave him a gentle kiss and answered, " _The greatness of a man's power is the measure of his surrender_."[2]

Sighing exasperated he drew his mate into his arms. "I bow to my mates infinite wisdom. But I still can't stand him," he grumped.

Chuckling Gregory nipped on the mark he left over ten years ago, making the alpha shudder.

"Oh, I heard he grows on you."

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> For all that are wondering, I choose to use the former M's name from the movie, not the book.
> 
> If some references, age differences etc. I made considering the original plot of the movies/books resp. the series aren't that accurate, please be so kind to see it as artistic license.  
> [1] Something I originally wanted to write a plot about. The idea that omegas are forced to breed are already thematic in several other fiction. So I wanted something remotely different, involving a law formed after WWI that forced unmated, fertile omegas the age of 18 - 20 to be mated and breed to secure continuity of offspring. Which led to a higher mortality rate and abuse, changing the laws slightly, several years after, stating that every fertile omega had to produce one offspring by the age of twenty, allowing them to refuse a bond and choose a career of their choice.
> 
>  
> 
> In the story the law was abandoned before Sherlock and John were off age, just if you're wondering.
> 
> So when Q was conceived Gregory was twenty and determined to seek a career in the police force, while Mycroft eighteen and respecting his mothers wishes to continue their bloodline.
> 
> [2] A quote by William Booth


End file.
